


hinata??? a whore??? maybe.

by jadawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :) thank u i’m Done, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, im gonna learn how to properly tag things, like literally what am i supposed to say??, oh wait lmao this is abo, one of these days, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: Kageyama is not saying it’s Hinata’s fault but he’d breathe a lot easier if Hinata didn’t always smell like somebody else.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. I wanted possessive Kageyama so I wrote possessive Kageyama and then all of a sudden they were making out in a classroom??? Idk here you go.

Kageyama was going to die. Or kill someone, maybe both. Probably murder first, though. He couldn’t decide, couldn’t do anything but fume silently as Hinata consistently always smelled like someone else. 

It wasn’t the dumbass omega’s fault, really. He was touchy and excitable, and not unattractive. He didn’t register the line of omegas and beta and alphas, not like other people did. If he was happy, he was going to high five somebody, regardless of their gender. If he was sad he was gonna pout, his soured scent demanding he was coddled. And if he was excited, he was going to pounce. Hinata thrived on touch  (like most omegas) but he wasn’t picky about who it was (unlike most omegas). 

Kageyama hated it. Hated when Hinata came so close and the fresh scent of orange was muddled with half a dozen others. Hated how Hinata was so unassuming that he didn’t mind when alphas crowded him after a workout, his sweat sending his sweet scent yards away. Kageyama wanted to yell ‘They don’t care about your jump height, Hinata!Just as long as you can reach their cock!’ But figured it probably wouldn’t be received well.

But it wasn’t like Kageyama could fight every alpha in school. Right?

...Daichi wouldn’t let him.

Suga might.

The worst part was that Kageyama knew he had no right to be upset. Hinata was single, technically. Yes, Hinata had scented Kageyama and vice versa more times than anyone in the team combined, but the ginger boy said that was to be expected. 

“We have to do it more to make up for our conflicts, idiot,” Hinata had hummed, the third night they’d hid in the storage closet after staying late for practice. Never mind that the two hadn’t had a real argument in months. Hinata liked to scent before and after practice and games, ignoring the fact that most teams only soft-scented before games. 

He’d never had a real team before though, had never learned the rules, and so made his own that were guided by his omegan instincts. But Hinata’s excessive scenting didn’t mean he was dating Kageyama, just that he was making up for lost time. So it was fine, Kageyama had noreason to be upset. Those bastard alphas were technically within social code as they spread their scent over an unclaimed omega; Kageyama could do nothing about it. It left Kageyama in a disarray, his mood souring further until eventually the team noticed. He saw the looks, and couldn’t even feign surprise when Suga called him over after practice. 

The grey-haired boy was an omega as well, but he wasn’t as codependent as Hinata. It was shown in the brazen way he addressed Kageyama, knocking on the younger boy’s head, “You alright up there, Kageyama? You’ve been acting weird for a while now, but even more so today. What’s wrong?”

Kageyama was never good at lying, “Hinata.”

Suga frowned, “Huh? I thought you two were getting better with the fighting?”

“We are! He’s still an idiot but we’re improving because he insists on scenting at least twice a day, like a couple or some shit, but he doesn’t even know and so now I just have to let all the other alphas and nasty betas get at him. Unless you let me fight them?” Kageyama was also never good at words. 

Suga was quiet for a moment, attempting to untangle the knot of emotions that was Kageyama’s rant. Finally he cocked his head, a small smirk on his face, “You’re jealous?”

“Jealous?” 

“You don’t want other people scenting Hinata because you feel like he’s yours. It’s normal. Younger alphas have a tendency to get jealous easily, and it’s probably worse since you actually have scented with Hinata. Your alpha side is probably convinced you’re dating, even if your rational side knows you’re not.”

Oh. Kageyama realized that Suga’s words made sense. The grey-haired man was pretty wise, Kageyama knew, but it was easy to forget when he also acted like a normal teenager at times. 

“Well what do I do?” Kageyama asked, and immensely regretted the slight whine in his undertone. 

Suga ignored it thankfully, “Try weaning off the scenting. Maybe if you do it less you’ll react less?”

Kageyama hated that idea, immensely. Couldn’t understand why Suga would even suggest it, and it must’ve shown on his face as Suga sighed. The older student simply patted him on his back.

“So you don’t like that idea, huh? You alpha’s are so particular,” Suga said with a smile before he began to make his exit, “I’ve got to head out now, but figure it out, maybe talk with Daichi? You guys can use your alpha brains or whatever but find a solution. Possessive alphas can be harmful, to their omega and the people surrounding them.” Kageyama nodded respectfully before he turned, planning to find his small redhead, only to be met with a ball to his face. 

Kageyama felt the growl rise in his throat as he spotted the guilty party, quivering across the court. Hinata stood stick still, arms raised as even Yachi stood behind him, “What was that for?!”

“I-it wasn’t on purpose!!” Hinata stammered, taking on a defensive pose, “You were taking forever talking with Suga so I just wanted to get your attention but then you  turned. Why’d you turn?”

Kageyama could almost physically feel the steam coming out of his ears as he began to charge toward the omega, “Don’t act like this is my fault, you brat!” The two boys extended practice began with laps that day unintentionally, and Kageyama reminded himself to apologize to Yachi for frightening her after he had his vengeance. 

Kageyama was used to that, enjoyed being (almost) alone with Hinata during their extra practice and then (actually) alone with Hinata as they cleaned up and then walked home. 

However, the scenting they did in the closet before they left seemed only to put Kageyama further on edge. Hinata smelled like dandelions. Why the fuck did he smell like dandelions?

“Dandelions?” Kageyama questioned, and Hinata smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, I got cold after break but I left my jacket in my locker so this this super smart guy in my class leant me his. That was so nice of him, right?”

“You accepted clothes from him?” Kageyama struggled to understand how someone could be so thoughtless.

“It wasn’t like that,” Hinata sat back, way too comfortable with just resting in Kageyama’s lap. The alpha used to be so good at enforcing strict boundaries (or maybe nobody had ever tried to cross them before) but found that the shrimp in front of him had jumped any existing walls with ease, “With the context, it wasn’t a courting thing. He was just being nice. Don’t make it a gender thing.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Everything is ‘a gender thing’, Hinata. Especially around horny teens, god. All we care about is gender. You think that guy would’ve given you his jacket if you weren’t some cute little omega.”

Hinata huffed indignantly, but remained in his place. He stewed in silence for a while before he looked up, his thoughtful expression replaced by a beaming smile, “You think I’m cute?”

“Whatever,” Kageyama knocked the smaller boy off of his lap, the steady weight was alerting his lower region and he did not need that right now, “You need to be more careful with these things, dumbass. It’s weird for omegas to be covered in so many different scents everyday. People will start to talk.”

Hinata recovered from the harsh movement with a small whine but persevered, “About what? Everyone knows I’m friendly.”

“Well if you keep going around smelling like 10 alphas a day, people are going to think you’re too friendly,” Kageyama murmured and Hinata gasped. 

“Don’t be so vulgar. I’m not sleeping with them!”

“You might as well be, since you smell so much like them.”

“Why are you being an asshole right now? It’s not like that, but why do you even care anyway? It’s not like it affects you.”

Kageyama fought the growl at the back of his throat and failed, “Are you serious? You think it doesn’t affect me?”

“It’s not like I’m your boyfriend!” Hinata said accusingly, eyes narrowed, “So just drop it.”

Kageyama stood up abruptly, Hinata’s words stinging more than he cared to admit. Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide.Kageyama frowned deeply, because Hinata wasn’t wrong but that didn’t mean he was  right  either. There was some sort of unspoken grey area that they weren’t finding but was very important to Kageyama. 

But he couldn’t find it and he hated how Hinata was looking up at him, “You’re right. My bad. I’m leaving.” It was short and stout and definitely not what needed to be said but this was too much and Kageyama needed to leave or else he’d say things he shouldn’t, couldn’t, wouldn’t say. Hinata sputtered as Kageyama roughly grabbed his bags and left. But there was nothing to be done about it. 

Kageyama was stupid. He knew he was a fucking idiot but jesus christ! Hinata hated him. He was sure of it. If it was one thing Hinata did, does, will always do; it’s flying. He’d hate anyone who tried to hold him back. Especially Kageyama. Kageyama knew he wasn’t seen as a likeable alpha, his demands were too harsh or too inconsiderate. He wasn’t super sweet to make up for his daunting height like Asahi, he wasn’t kind like Daichi, even Tsukishima was a more likeable alpha than him, he had to admit. Dinosaur boy at least knew big enough words that his insults didn’t seem like insults. Kageyama was brash and overwhelming and Hinata was sweet and exciting. 

Hinata was right. They weren’t dating and they probably never would, no matter how often those scenting sessions blurred the lines. Hinata didn’t want Kageyama; had only scented him like that so he would hate him less. Hinata wanted one of the many alphas he always smelled like or on of the betas or omegas. Kageyama was never an option. So Kageyama had to make it so that Hinata was no longer an option for him. 

Daichi looked tired the next morning as Kageyama explained the situation to him, but he still seemed to want to help, which Kageyama was so thankful for. Daichi was an alpha Kageyama wished he could be like, but he knew he often fell short.

“I see,” Daichi sighed, Kageyama stood in front of him expectantly, “You’ve gotten yourself in quite a dilemma. Why’d you let him scent you so often?”

Kageyama felt himself flush, “The idiot demanded it. We started it after the two vs two in order to improve our teamwork. And he just insisted it was important.”

“You said he insists on scenting at least twice a day?” Daichi asked, eyebrows furrowed in a thought that Kageyama didn’t comprehend. 

“Yeah, always before morning practice, and after evening practice,” Kageyama recounted, listing off fingers “But if we have time then after morning practice and before evening practice. Very rarely during lunch.”

Daichi gawked, open-jawed, at Kageyama, “5 times a day?? Kageyama that’s what newly mated couples do! Even best friends usually level off with 3 at the max??”

Kageyama shrugged, “I know it’s not the norm but I figured he was making up for lost time, you know since his old team wasn’t actually a real team so they didn’t scent.”

“That’s not how it works, Kageyama,” Daichi drawled, and if it was anybody else Kageyama would’ve been insulted by the tone, “No wonder you’re mad about Hinata with other alphas, as far as your inner alpha is concerned Hinata is yours completely. In all actuality the scents probably aren’t as strong as you think but because you’re so fine-tuned to Hinata’s any changes seem drastic.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kageyama frowned against his will.

“It’s like an addiction, you’re so used to Hinata’s scent that you’ve developed a dependency. When you’re scenting with Hinata and you don’t get a straight shot, it doesn’t feel like the real thing. Your body wants the real thing and it won’t be happy without it,” Daichi shook his head as Kageyama’s eyes widened in concern, “Dont worry. You won’t die but you’ll be even more irritable than usual, which with your attitude might lead you to kill someone else.”

“How come Hinata isn’t affected?”

“Oh, I’m 100% sure he is,” Daichi said, a light laugh on his breath, “but omegas will probably express it differently. Think about whatever you’re feeling, and invert it.”

Kageyama wasn’t really good with emotions, so he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, but he felt like he understood the sentiment. He nodded, “So what do I do to fix it?”

“You and Hinata need to figure out boundaries and then try to match your scenting to them, or things are just gonna get more awkward.”

Kageyama nodded, mulling over Daichi’s words before the bell ring, and the the third year quickly made his way to class. There was a lot of information just stated, and Kageyama is aware of this, but there’s one thought stuck in his head. He and Hinata were scenting like a mated couple, and had been doing so for months. 

The idea set a blush to Kageyama’s cheeks as he walked to class. It was stupid, really. Hinata didn’t think of him like that, obviously. They weren’t mates, so there was really no need for them to scent so often. If Kageyama brought it up calmly, they could talk through it like normal people and figure it out. 

Kageyama had never been good at staying calm around Hinata. He found Hinata before afternoon practice, walking towards the changing rooms. At first he’d felt something loosen in his chest. He hadn’t been able to find the redhead all day and it filled him with a harsh tension.

Then he smelled him as he got closer.

Fucking  dandelions.  Kageyama growled, the look of surprise on Hinata’s face settling into shock. He grabbed Hinata, bringing him close. The jacket, it obviously wasn’t Hinata’s. It hung off of him like it was sizes too big, and it didn’t smell like him, either. It was that nerd alpha Hinata had mentioned yesterday, polluting something that didn’t belong to him with his nasty scent. Kageyama was gonna tear him to shreds the next time he saw him. 

“Hey, what the fuck?” Hinata cried as Kageyama pulled him into an empty classroom, “You haven’t spoken to me all day and now you’re acting like this?”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Kageyama is right, knows he’s right. It still hurts when Hinata avoids his eyes.

He yanked the jacket off of Hinata, but the smell was still there. As Kageyama set on unbuttoning the redhead’s shirt, he yelped. 

“What are you doing?!” Hinata shouted but made no move to stop him, as Kageyama pushes the shirt off his shoulders and angrily nips at the boys collar. 

“What am I doing? Why are you letting that super nerd mark you?” Kageyama muttered angrily, the scent of dandelions shouldn’t be so strong from just clothing. That fucker was dead. 

“He said he’d help me with my work, and his scent was so strong, and you were mad at me,” Hinata whined as the alpha drew the older boy closer. 

Kageyama fell back, “I wasn’t mad at you.”

“You called me a whore, Kageyama.”

Kageyama paused his ministrations, thoughts partially distracted by the way Hinata’s hands were screwed tightly into his collar, “Well, I came to apologize, but then you smelled like some dirtbag alpha, so consider the fact that maybe you are a little bit of a whore.”

Hinata smacked his chest, “Shut up. You don’t know what it’s like, being an omega. Even just scenting you isn’t enough. I’m okay while we do it and then you’re gone and then I want more but nothing like... fits... y’know? Nothing covers me like I want it, too. Even yours only satiates me for a bit, but I just want more.”

Kageyama began to speak but then he remembered Daichi’s words. Hinata’s withdrawal symptoms were the invert of his. While Kageyama had become adverse to all non-Hinata scents, Hinata searched every smell he could. So they were both suffering in their own way. 

“It’s your fault,” Kageyama accuséd as he stripped Hinata of his school shirt, “The dumb scenting broke our noses.”

“What?” Hinata huffed, but Kageyama didn’t respond. Hinata was so pliable under Kageyama’s hands. He leaned into the alpha’s touch, easily allowing him accèss to Hinata’s scent glands. Kageyama drunk in the sight of Hinata’s plain skin. For someone who stunk of dandelion’s Hinata’s skin was clear. 

“He didn’t mark you?”

“Didn’t want him to,” Hinata sighed, pulling Kageyama back down to his face. 

Kageyama’s alpha sparked at Hinata’s admission. He needed to push a bit more, “Can I?”

Hinata’s whine spiked in volume as he bared his neck, “Please. More scent.”

Kageyama’s alpha was glowing. Hinata didn’t want that filthy alpha’s scent. His omega knew who his alpha was, was so obedient. So sweet. Hinata was such a good omega, Kageyama thought as he bent down to the smaller boys chest, lapping at his scent glands. Kageyama would protect him. Kageyama would make sure he was never cold, make sure everyone knew who Hinata belonged to. 

Kageyama pushed Hinata deeper into the classroom, setting the smaller spiker on the desk. The omega yelped, and then pulled Kageyama in for a sloppy kiss. Something had snapped in the two, suddenly they were rushing at each other, fangs bared and hands every where and Kageyama finally smelled Hinata in his purest form and it was the sweetest scent ever. Kageyama wanted more; he wanted Hinata to whine louder, wanted tocover his omega in marks, wanted to scent him until they’d switched scents completely. Kageyama had never wanted this bad in his entire life. 

“Kageyama!” A stern voice shouted, breaking the two apart. 


	2. but he’s Kageyama’s whore okay don’t forget that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i deadass cannot summarize it so much happens??? how’d this get so outta hand???? idk but you’re in for a wild ride and so are kagehina (literally)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cannot express how upset i am that this chapter is 7,342 words. i wrote this in my notes app!!!!

Kageyama broke his attention away just in time to see Daichi’s face before his captain roughly separated him from Hinata. Kageyama growled at the intrusion, but Daichi paid him no mind. He seemed to be fretting over a woozy looking Hinata. 

Kageyama was about to speak up but was stopped by a pair of cold hands drawing him out of the room. Kageyama looked at his attacker to see a frowning Suga dragging him through the halls. Kageyama did not like this at all, hated the idea of leaving his omega with some alpha. 

“Calm down, Kageyama. It’s just Daichi, Hinata’s fine,” Suga responded to Kageyama’s growls before he shoved him into the bathroom, “Do you think I’d have left Hinata there if he wasn’t safe?”

Kageyama calmed down considerably, just in time for Suga to drag him in front of a sink. Suga was right. Suga would never let Hinata get hurt. Suga trusted Daichi, so he could to. Daichi was their captain, he would never hurt Hinata. Hinata was safe. 

Suddenly there was cold water on his face and Kageyama glared at Suga, who frowned back, “Don’t look at me like that, you brat. When I told you to figure it out, I did not mean attack Hinata. You better hope you didn’t bite him.”

“I- I didn’t,” Kageyama muttered, but he wasn’t sure, he just remembered wanting Hinata to be completely his, “I don’t understand, Suga. I didn’t attack him. He-he wanted me to, he said I could mark him. What happened?” Kageyama’s voice had gone from rough to whiny as his mind cleared. He’d messed up. He’d probably bitten Hinata and Hinata would hate him forever and date some other guy that wasn’t even good enough for him. 

Suga rested his palm on Kageyama’s chest, and then grabbed the alpha’s hand to do the same, “Call down. Match my breathing.” Kageyama obeyed and as the first-year focused on breathing, Suga spoke up, “You were scent drunk. Daichi told me about you guys, about the damn near obsessive scenting, at this rate it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. It’s neither you or Hinata’s fault, but you guys do need to talk about this.”

Kageyama calmed down enough to grimace, “I know, I meant to, but he was covered in this other alphas scent. I think he kissed him, Hinata was drowning in it, and I think I went a little crazy, but I just wanted to talk.”

Suga nodded slowly, and gave Kageyama a pat before he removed his hand, “I know. It’s okay. Are you calm?”

Kageyama nodded, “I think so.”

“Follow me, you’re gonna talk to coach and Takeda,” Suga saïd as he exited the bathroom. 

“Wait, what?” Kageyama followed, flabbergasted, “You snitched on us?”

Suga turned around with a frightening flash in his eye, “I didn’t snitch. I alerted a trusted adult that our teammates might be in trouble, and why.”

Kageyama didn’t argue with Suga, but grumbled beneath his breath as he followed the omega. This was not going to be a fun conversation. 

When they entered the club room, Takeda and Coach Ukai were hovering over a teary-eyed Hinata. Kageyama’s chest flared in pain as he walked over to Hinata. He itched to console his omega but was met with a glare and menacing cough from Coach Ukai. Kageyama settled his hands in his lap, but sat shoulder to shoulder with Hinata. 

“Now that you two are both here, I want to know exactly what’s happening,” Coach Ukai declared, “Daichi has updated me to exactly how you got here, but I wanted to here it from you two idiots.”

After a moment of awkward silence, broken only by the sniffles of Hinata, Kageyama spoke first. He explained their scenting, how it had resulted in his recent possessiveness, their fight and then this afternoon. He may have not delved into a lot of detail about this afternoon but from the look on their face, he could tell they read between the lines. It didn’t help that Hinata’s shirt was messily buttoned up, barely covering his bruised neck. They also stunk of each other, he guessed. Overall, it was fairly embarrassing.

But it was Hinata’s turn to speak. “I didn’t know about any of that,” he started. He’d calmed down in the time that Kageyama was speaking, but was firmly attached to the taller boy, his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s, clinging to his hand, “I just knew that I wanted a scent, and the only time that it felt better was with Kageyama.”

The teachers waited for Hinata to continue, but when Hinata stayed quiet, Takeda spoke first. “When did that start?”

Hinata shrugged, “Maybe a couple months ago? I’m not sure.”

“Then why were you guys scenting so often before then? You said this started in May? It’s been like 6 months?!” Ukai snapped forward. 

Both teammates looked down, until Hinata spoke up, “It’s my fault, coach. I told Kageyama it would improve our playing. He didn’t even want to do it—“

“That’s not true,” Kageyama declared, “Maybe at first I thought it was stupid, but I liked scenting. I like— I like your scent.”

Hinata blushed, and the teens almost shared a delicate moment before Coach Ukai cleared his throat.

“Not the time for mushiness, you two,” he barked, “Y’all are in some deep shit.”

“But I didn’t bite,” Kageyama said, and cursed the slight tone of regret in his voice, “Nothing bad really happened.”

“Well, that’s not exactly true,” Takeda saïd, “You’ve behaved inappropriately for school, excessive pheromone use, indecent exposure in school. I’m sure much more smaller ones. It’s great that you didn’t bite Hinata in your haze but getting scent drunk on school property is generally looked down upon.”

Ukai raised his hand, “I’m also pretty sure you’ve got multiple counts of using the club room for personal reasons, which is not why I allowed you both afterschool access to the court.”

Takeda flushed, “That, too.”

“That’s not fair, it’s because of this stupid scenting thing. Why is it our fault?”

Ukai rolled his eyes, “You cannot blame your actions on pheromones, Kageyama. You and Hinata have lost your privileges to after school gymnasium practice.”

“And there will be bigger consequences unless you can tell us exactly how you got to this point,” Takeda saïd softly.

Just as Kageyama began to panic, Hinata spoke up softly, “It’s me. I’m the reason we got to this point. I had a crush on Kageyama.” Hinata is quiet for a moment, and the room is silent before Hinata speaks up, “I thought Kageyama was cute, but he hated me. I figured scenting would be a way to agree to let me get closer while improving our bond. I didn’t expect him to say yes, but he did. And so, I took the chance, and I ran with it. I scented with him as often as possible, because he always said yes. And then it felt like he was saying yes because he liked me too, and then I started yearning for the scent thing.”

Kageyama was fucking floored by this confession, personally. He’d thought Hinata hated his guts, only tolerated him, only let him kiss him because they were high off scents, but no. Hinata liked him. Hinata liked him back.

Takeda slapped a hand over his face, and groaned, “I’ve been pushing for moving the gender health module up to first year for years now because something like this is bound to happen. Teenagers know just enough for things like th—“

“Takeda,” Ukai interrupted, “Stay focused.”

Their manager paused and took a deep breath, “After hearing how things escalated, I believe that you were unaware of both your actions, and possible consequences, and since there has been no property damage or bodily harm, I will not alert the principal. You guys are good kids.”

“With just a few too many screws loose,” Ukai complained, but the coach sighed and spoke again, “so while you won’t get off scot-free, we understand you has no ill intentions.”

“However, you‘ve lost your court privileges until further notice, and you will not be attending today’s practice,” Takeda sighed, “We’re not gonna call your parents, but please talk to them. They can give you a deeper understanding of what happened today. Okay?” 

The two teens nodded, and Takeda smiled gratefully, “Good, you’re dismissed.See you tomorrow.” At their teacher’s permission, Kageyama left, a pouting Hinata following them. Once they exited the room, the two shared a look before nodding at each other. 

An hour later, Kageyama was beginning to regret his idea. They’d been waiting outside the gym for forever, and everyone on the team had come out, except for the people they wanted to see. Hinata had become impatient about half an hour in, and Kageyama was soon to follow. It was made worse by the fact that neither of them seemed to want to talk. There was definitely stuff to talk about, but Kageyama didn’t know how to start. Just as he was about to lay back on the ground, he heard a murmur of conversation. Daichi and Suga. He sat up, and then shared a look with Hinata before they froze, unsure how to approach this. 

Daichi exited the gym, Suga in tow as the two were talking quietly. Daichi blushed as Suga whispered in his ear, and quickly turned to lock the door. Kageyama watched the two stay particularly close and figured maybe they should just wait to have this conversation tomorrow, but Hinata was already up. 

“Suga! Daichi!” the overexcited ginger spoke properly for the first time since they’d left the office, “Can we talk to you?”

The two third-years jumped apart. When Daichi dropping his keys, Kageyama almost snickered. 

“About what?” Suga asked with a small smile on his face, “There’s no need to thank us for this afternoon, all in the hard work of a captain, right?” 

Kageyama blinked, he hadn’t even considered thanking his seniors for their interruption, and by Hinata’s blank look it seemed the omega thought the same. Suga realized this and huffed. 

“Ungrateful kids,” he saïd and began to walk away, “If it weren’t for Daichi and I the situation could’ve escalated terribly. You two would probably be bonded by now.”

The sentence sent a shiver up Kageyama’s spine while also setting his whole body on fire. Kageyama didn’t know the exact science of bonding, they wouldn’t learn that until next year but he knew what it entailed from whispers and rumors. It was like normal sex on steroids, usually fueled from a claiming bite on the scent gland. It was intense, and resulted in people being mated for life. 

Kageyama knew that should’ve been daunting, but the imagery it provided left Kageyama feeling wistful. Hinata always flushed so easily, Kageyama just knew his skin would get strawberry red so quickly if he fucked Hinata, and Hinata was loud. Kageyama thought bonding with Hinata might not have been that bad before Suga suddenly punched him in the stomach. 

“Stop fantasizing about it, pervert,” Suga scolded, but Kageyama was distracted by Hinata’s face, which held a soft blush, “What do you two brats want?”

It was Hinata who spoke first, “Coach told us to talk to our parents about what happened.”

Suga and Daichi shared a look before staring at Hinata. Daichi looked disturbed by the idea, while Suga just looked confused. Hinata realized his mistake before he tried to fix it. Kageyama was painfully aware of how Hinata had backed into him, and seemed to press himself into Kageyama’s chest. It was extremely difficult to not wrap his arms around his omega, but Kageyama managed. 

“W—well I know! That you’re not our parents!” Hinata spluttered out, “but we don’t really want to tell our real parents. And you guys are adults. You knew what was happening before we did, so can you explain? Please?”

Contrary to Kageyama, Hinata was really good at words, and talking to people. Kageyama could see that the two had more or less given in to Hinata’s words. 

Daichi turned to Suga, “We are kind of adults now, aren’t we? We’re getting old.”

“Ha!” Suga barked out, “Speak for yourself. I’m forever young, you’re the old man!”

“You’re the one with gray hair,” Daichi grumbled, and then jumped when Suga pinched him, “Anyway! I don’t know if Suga and I can help, we were trying to get home to study.”

“Please?!” Hinata shouted before dropping into a bow, “Kageyama and I will clean the gymnasium for two weeks!”

“Don’t speak for me!” Kageyama objected, but then Hinata looked up at him with his stupid puppy eyes. 

Kageyama sighed before bowing, “Please help. Two weeks cleaning.”

“Okay!” Suga agrééd happily, “We’ll explain! You guys can treat us to the cafe near the bus stop and I’ll drop your penalty to one week.”

The two younger teens agreed immediately, cleaning up the gym was a chore that they more dealt with than enjoyed. Kageyama tried to focus on the relief that this whole mess could be explained. But, by the time they were at the café, his relief was gone. 

Instead he began to worry about the things this talk might expose. Did he only like Hinata because of his scent? Was that a bad thing? Should Kageyama be angry? Why did he only feel relief that Hinata liked him?

Hinata nudged him into the booth that Suga has chosen and Kageyama snapped to the present. The grey-haired third year took a sip from his drink before he spoke up, “Okie, I’m content. Can you explain?”

“We were hoping you could explain?” Hinata asked.

Suga snorted, “Explain what? You liked Kageyama so much your pheromones seduced him. What do you want me to say? Congratulations! You’ve got a strong ass scent to influence an alpha to this extent.”

Hinata flushed, “Influenced?! I forced Kageyama to like me?” Oh no. Kageyama could sense Hinata’s unease, and he hated it.

“It’s not just influence, I really do like you,” Kageyama assured him, “Even when I can’t smell your scent.”

Daichi cleared his throat, “That’s not quite how it works, actually. It’s undeniable that Hinata’s excessive demands for scenting caused your, uh, relationship to develop how it did, but that doesn’t mean it was forced. Kageyama wouldn’t have picked it up as well as he did if there wasn’t an interest.” 

Hinata calmed down, leaning into Kageyama, “Okay. That’s good.”

“But what about this afternoon?” It was out of Kageyama’s mouth before he thought about it, but he continued, “What was that?”

“The tension finally popping,” Suga clarified, “It was bound to happen, the reason only newly mated couples scent that often is because they’re usually fucking at the same time.” 

Hinata spluttered, and Kageyama would’ve coughed if he had been to able to do anything other than blush. Daichi smacked him. 

“Drink your milkshake.” Daichi pushed Suga’s cup closer to him, “You’re gonna freak them out.”

Suga grunted, “It’s not like they weren’t already halfway—“

Daichi gave Suga a harsh glare before he flicked him, “You’re just being pissy because I got Hinata out.” When Suga flipped him off, Daichi grinned. His fangs were pretty big, and Kageyama once more wishes he was an alpha like Daichi, “Don’t worry, you’re the only omega who I wanna smell anyway.”

Suga smiled, obviously pleased, and Kageyama narrowed his eyes, “Are you guys dating?”

Suddenly, all the eyes of the table were on him. Even Hinata looked at him, bewildered. 

“Are you joking?” Hinata asked with a hopeful smile, which died when Kageyama shook his head. Hinata turned to the table, “Why is that hot? Is it just me? Or is the stupid hot an omega thing?”

The last question was directed to Suga, who simply sighed, “It might be an omega thing, Hinata.”

Daichi gasped, affronted before he rested his hand on the table, before he spoke sternly, “We’re getting off track. The main thing, is that your bodies are wired up in an attempt to get your intimacy habits to reach your scenting habits. It may have been triggered by Kageyama removing your clothes but it was probably gonna happen anyway. Better that it was in a secluded classroom than in the middle of the changing room. But it’s obviously not out of your system, yet.” It was then that Kageyama realized that Hinata was in his lap, the omega playing with his hands as his arms wrapped around him. Oh, okay. He made no action to remove him. When it became obvious they had no plans of disconnecting, Daichi continued, “Okay then, so you need to.. um.. get it out of your system.”

“How?” Hinata asked, but Kageyama had an idea of what the red in Daichi’s cheeks meant. 

“Well,” Daichi cleared his throat, “There are a few options. You could ignore it, which I don’t see being successful with you two. So, self-care is an—“ Daichi was interrupted by Suga slurping loudly— “You could try—“ Again— “Suga could— could you— _Suga please_.”

Suga tossed Daichi a teasing smile. “You know I love when you beg,” Suga hummed before he looked at the boys, “Daichi’s going to give you a bunch of moral, cowardice options that are gonna take forever, and we need you back on the court asap. So you’re gonna listen to my advice. Which is to fuck.”

“Suga,” Daichi groaned with exasperation before resting his head on the table. Suga slipped a napkin between his forehead and the table. 

“Be careful, table’s dirty,” Suga hummed before he focused back on the teens, “I’m right, and y’know you want to. Besides, think of it this way! You get to lose your virginity before Tsukishima and Yamaguchi do! You get to shove that in their faces!” 

“Don’t sell it to them like it’s a business idea, Suga,” Daichi scolded, “Either way, it’s your choice. Suga’s way is faster, but it’s a big step in any relationship, and there’s so many things to think about. So it’s completely understandable if you’d prefer a different method.”

“But do you?” Suga asked, a smirk on his face. Kageyama knew his answer, but waited for Hinata’s decision. Kageyama realized he would do whatever the redhead wanted, in many ways.

But Hinata never opened his mouth. Suga still seemed to take it as an answer, and dug into his bag before slipping something into a napkin and sliding it over to them, “I figured as much. Do whatever you want, but just be careful.”

Hinata opened it slowly, but both boys blushed at the sight of two condoms. Hinata stuffed it into his bag before bowing, “Thank you, Suga.” His voice was so high pitched, it was almost laughable. 

“So now you thank me,” Suga rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry about it, but Daichi and I’s bus is coming soon, so we’ll need to leave now. See you at practice!” Suga grabbed Daichi’s hand and pulled him from the booth. 

“You’re going to kill me one of these days, Suga,” Daichi groaned. 

“Ha!” Suga laughed but it sounded like a threat, “As if I’d let you escape before you bond me. You’re not allowed to die until I get those huge ass fangs in my skin.”

Hinata looked at the retreating couple before he turned to Kageyama. It had been the first time he’d made eye contact since this afternoon, when they’d been scent drunk, and Hinata’s eyes were super clear, and shiny with a bit of mischief in them. The omega boy reached up to plant a kiss on Kageyama’s lips, which was a bit awkward because he was still in his lap, and then hopped out of the booth. 

“You’re coming to my place.”

For once in his life, Kageyama had no intention of arguing with Hinata. The journey to Hinata’s house had been rough, but ultimately worth it because his mom was guaranteed not to be home. Sex with Hinata. Kageyama was finally going to be able to have sex with Hinata. Oddly enough, it never been a fixation he’d had, excluding his ruts. Until now he’d merely fantasized about kisses and hands and occasionally mouths but this was completely unforeseen. He’d never let himself go that far, only in the past two ruts had he been unable to stop himself from imagining Hinata under him as he suffered through the fiery hell that was ruts. And then he’d also imagined Hinata on top of him, and in a few other positions, and found that it really helped with the burn. But Kageyama had never thought it’d be anything other than a rut-dream. Yet here he was, already half hard on Hinata’s doorstep with  _ his  _ omega already unleashing his sweet scent upon the world. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata stuttered out, “I can’t get the key in.”

Kageyama looked over Hinata’s shoulder easily and saw this his hands were shaking too much to move it. Oh fuck, okay. Kageyama, moving faster than he’d ever moved off court, hoisted Hinata up so he was wrapped around his torso, and then grabbed the key and stuffed it in. Hinata’s face was buried in his neck as he walked through the halls of his house. The sensation left Kageyama woefully unprepared for the sight of baby Hinata in the living room. 

Kageyama was considering sneaky past her, but they’d made too much noise entering. 

“Shouyo? Who’s with y—” she asked, before looking up, “Oh! Yama!!” She bounced off the couch before pausing when she heard Hinata groan. Kageyama was glad, he couldn’t very well push her away, but proximity to a child with a boner in his pants felt extremely wrong, “Shouyo’s hurt?!”

“Uhh, yeah,” Kageyama insisted as he walked through the hallways, “So I’m gonna take him to his room and fix it, but he’s in a lot of pain so he might get a bit loud. But don’t worry, and don’t come upstairs! He’ll be better soon, but you might want to put your headphones on.”

Natsu looked unconvinced, but Hinata spoke up, his voice a bit shaky, “Don’t worry. I’ll be okay, but you might have to have leftovers for dinner.”

Natsu seemed to calm down at her brothers voice and turned back to the couch as Kageyama almost bolted up the steps. He’d been over enough times to know which door was Hinata’s, and recklessly dropped Hinata onto the bed, he was on him within moments.

“You’re such an idiot,” Hinata gasped, body leaning up into Kageyama’s hands as he dutifully removed his clothes, “Telling Natsu I’m hurt, or are you only this stupid because all your blood is in your dick.”

“As if you’re so much better,” Kageyamasaid, and was shocked by how much of a growl it sounded out to be, “You’re the one who was so horny you couldn’t even put the keys in.”

At that Hinata froze, arms gripping onto Kageyama as he moved to get rid of his own clothes, “Wait. Talk first.”

Kageyama’s alpha hated the idea. Who was thinking about talking when Hinata was only in his boxers and Kageyama wasn’t too far behind?! The only thing Kageyama’s mouth wanted to do right now was sink into Hinata’s neck. The bruises were already there he had a landed spot he just needed to— oh. Okay. Kageyama stepped away from Hinata, “Talk.”

“I really like you,” Hinata was starting, but Kageyama was a bit distracted by the scent of Hinata’s slick, “I’m sorry if you thought I hate you, I don’t. And I— fuck— fuck it. My inner omega is screaming for you to fuck me so we’ll have the mushy talk later so for now the main takeaway is don’t bite me, okay? I know you want to, because I want you to, but our parents would kill us.”

Kageyama nodded hazily, but his eyes were latched on to Hinata’s throat. Kageyama wondered if Hinata would whine when he broke skin, he probably would. Why’d that make him even harder why was he so hard if he got any harder it would hurt. Hinata rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt before messily tying it around his neck. 

“If you bite me, and we bond, we’re gonna die,” Hinata persuaded when Kageyama growled at the blockage. Even horny as hell, Kageyama knew Hinata was right. 

“Won’t bite,” Kageyama promised, and reminded himself he had to keep that promise, but then Hinata was pulling him close again and the scent of his slick was so much stronger than he could’ve guessed. And Kageyama is in heaven. 

Hinata is a sloppy kisser at best, but they’re both pretty new to this, so it’s okay, and ever scrape of his teeth against Kageyama’s skin drive him crazy. He’s being pulled onto the bed before he can think, landing roughly on top of Hinata who pulled him down. 

The little omega won’t stop fucking moving. Small body writhing underneath his made it difficult for Kageyama to nip how he wanted. He growled lightly, his hangs grabbed Hinata’s waist, pushing him into the mattress, and Hinata finally slowed down. Kageyama’s growl softened slightly as he dipped down to lick the hickeys he’d left not quite six hours ago. 

Kageyama thought they were maybe the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, beat out only by Hinata’s face as Kageyama worked his mouth over his chest. His omega was so pretty. Pale skin flushed strawberry milk pink and his mouth made the cutest shapes as he wouldn’t stop moaning. Kageyama hadn’t even touched his dick yet. He would fix that, immediately. He almost ripped Hinata’s boxers in an attempt to remove them, e needed to taste more of his omega, now. And he would go straight to the source. Kageyama couldn’t help but purr at the sight of his omega’s soaking wet hole. That was for him. His omega was so perfect. 

Hinata keened for a moment, at the sensation of Kageyama’s face pressed against him, his tongue working steadily at his hole. Hinata was so sweet, the scent of orange further increased and Kageyama was drowning in the best way. However, Kageyama reached true bliss when his tongue finally breached Hinata and the boy sung. His hands that had previously been smoothing Kageyama’s hair were now tugging at it harshly. If Kageyama hadn’t had a firm grip on Hinata’s thighs, he was sure his face would crushed between them. As Kageyama continued, Hinata rolled his hips up into his face and panted. 

“Alpha.”

It was at that moment that Kageyama had a brilliant idea. He was never leaving this bed, and neither was Hinata. They’d stay in bed and keep doing this until they died. Kageyama didn’t need anything else. Fuck eating, or drinking or breathing. Fuck volleyball, if it didn’t include Hinata calling him Alpha, Kageyama didn’t want it.

“Again.” It was more of a growl than a word but Hinata seemed to understand. 

“Alpha, please, my alpha, more,” Hinata stammered, rolling his hips against Kageyama’s face. Kageyama loved it, the confession. Kageyama was Hinata’s, and Hinata was Kageyama’s. It was his omega to love, to please to fuck to bite. No, not yet. 

Kageyama sat up, trying to distance himself only slightly, but the whine that ripped from Hinata’s throat had him stuffing a finger in instead. His alpha bowing to his omega’s demands. Hinata let lose a groan at the intrusion, even as his hips continued to grind on it. Kageyama licked around his mouth not wanting to waste a single drop of slick before he spoke. 

“My little omega is so greedy, starving for his alpha’s cock?” He asked, curling his finger harshly against Hinata’s walls, “You’re so tight. There’s no way I’ll fight in your tiny little hole.” Hinata opened his mouth to speak but only seemed capable of moans, his hands were clenched into the sheets, a clear sign of attempted restraint even as his hips continued to fuck on Kageyama’s fingers. 

“More,” Hinata finally managed to groan out, and Kageyama could do nothing but obey. Two fingers slipped in, and the second Kageyama found that little button inside and  _ pushed _ , Hinata was coming and it’s the best thing Kageyama has ever seen. His omega flushed and laid out, utterly satisfied even covered in his own cum. His alpha preened at the sight; he did that, he made his omega happy. Wanted to do it again.

So before his normal brain can register that Hinata might need some more time, he’s fucking a third finger into Hinata, watching as his omega takes him so sweetly. Hinata would take his cock so good.

“Yama,” Hinata panted quietly, but was met with only a growl, “Alpha, too good, kiss, please.” Kageyama couldn’t say no to Hinata when he wasn’t scent drunk and rock hard so he didn’t really have a chance now, did he? 

He licked into Hinata’s mouth gently, and growled lightly when Hinata latched onto his mouth. Hinata’s fangs were pretty small, which was the norm for omegas, but Kageyama couldn’t help but find them cute. He ran his tongue over them before dipping his tongue deeper into Hinata’s mouth. The boy was so pliant, his mouth just as welcoming as his hole. 

After a moment, Hinata ripped his hands from the sheets to claw at Kageyama’s boxers, “Off!!” It was a growl, an order that Kageyama wanted so badly to obey. Even as Kageyama removed his hand to rip off his underwear Hinata whines at the lost. 

“Poor baby,” Kageyama mocked, as he ripped off his shorts before leaning down. Hinata is as receptive as always, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s waist, “Can’t bare to be one moment without his hole stuffed, can he? Don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’ll make you feel so good, babe.”

At that, Kageyama remembered something, and even though at this point the tip of his cock was catching on Hinata’s hole he shot back. Although this greatly upset Hinata, he had to stay focused. Condoms. He reached over to the floor next to the bed and snatched them from where’d they’d fallen after Hinata had dropped his bag. 

He opened one of the packages, but he was too rushed, and his fangs ripped into it, breaking the condom. “Shit,” he cursed, looking sadly at the package. 

Hinata sat up, grabbing the other one, “Good thing we have another one?” Kageyama reached for it, but Hinata shook his head, “No, you and your huge fangs can’t be trusted.” Kageyama pouted at first but then decided the sight and sensation of Hinata’s small little warm hands rolling the condom on made up for the pick at his ego. 

Hinata seemed to be unable to tear his eyes away from Kageyama, or his dick really. It seemed to set him in almost a trance as he continued to gift Kageyama with rough, languid strokes even after the condom was on.

“I guess they were right about fangs equaling dick size. You’re huge,” Kageyama flushed, embarrassed for the first time. 

“Stop just staring at my dick.” It was meant to come out as a command, but it sounded more like a groan. 

Hinata nodded, before swooping down to press his lips to the Kageyama’s head. At this, Kageyama’s alpha lost it. There was something deep within him screaming wrong hole that had him flipping Hinata back with a growl in his throat. Hinata yelped, but didn’t seem to be against it as his legs fell open. However, his hands seemed to latch around the shirt at his throat, securing it. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed at the sight, but after a glare from Hinata he let it be. Instead, he focused on lining up with Hinata before pushing in. It was the best sensation he’d ever felt before;Hinata right and wet and warm around him and his omega whining below him. The second Hinata drew up his ankles around Kageyama’s waist, he stopped holding back. He could apologize for the bruises tomorrow. Right now, the voices screaming ‘ _ take _ ’ where to loud to ignore. 

Fortunately, Hinata didn’t seem to mind it. He seemed to love it, actually. His body bowed into Kageyama’s pressing his chest against Kageyama’s, and Kageyama could swear he could feel Hinata’s heartbeat when they were this close and god he cherished it so. Kageyama pulled away from kissing Hinata, something he wasn’t even aware he was doing, to attach his mouth to Hinata chest, latching over his chest and pulling. The upside to this was he got the amazing scent of a sweaty Hinata inside his mouth, the downside was Hinata might’ve been moaning like a banshee. Kageyama would’ve been worried of Hinata’s hips weren’t meeting his own throat for thrust. 

Everything out of his mouth was glorious, but Kageyama was trying to make this experience last as long as possible, please. That would not happen if Hinata kept screaming Alpha in his ear like he knew exactly who he belonged to. Kageyama began to thrust harder, driven by Hinata’s groans of ‘ _please_ ’ and ‘ _more_ ’, and Hinata responded by burying his fingers in Kageyama’s back and his face in Kageyama’s neck, his open mouth causing him to give Kageyama just the slightest hint of fangs that had the dark haired boy groaning into Hinata’s chest. Praying to catch a whiff of Hinata’s scent that was blocked by the dumbass shirt. 

Kageyama moved up Hinata’s body, and the new angle seemed to light Hinata on fire as he clenched around Kageyama, making it almost difficult to move. It wasn’t until Kageyama felt the wetness on his stomach that he realized Hinata had cum, and considered slowing down before realizing he wasn’t that much far behind, and inside deciding to just change to longer thrust. With Hinata still clenching so tightly, and the omega panting lightly in his ear, Kageyama came easily. 

He was still so achingly hard, though. Even as he pulled out. He almost whined at the sensation, cooling cum still in his condom. 

“You’re a monster,” Hinata panted, but the dark look in his eyes told him that maybe Hinata didn’t mind it. 

“One more, please?” Kageyama begged, “I’ll make it feel good.”

Hinata sniffed the air, “You smell so good. So fine, but you’re doing all the work.”

Kageyama smiled, and hoped it wasn’t too scary, “Perfect.”

Cumming had taken a bit of the edge off his haze, and allowed him to think a bit more. He pulled Hinata into his lap, a firm grip on the redhead’s hips ensuring he slowly entered. Hinata’s whimpers should’ve felt bad, but the way they were accompanied by small fingers digging into his shoulders, Kageyama wasn’t bothered. 

He fucked into Hinata slowly, adoring the hiccups and gasps that fell from Hinata into his ears, the slide was so much easier, and it wasn’t long before Kageyama sped up. Hinata let out a soft yelp every time Kageyama thrusted up to meet him, only that sound escaping the hand Hinata had slapped over his mouth. Apparently, he was coherent enough to attempt to keep quiet after already cumming. Kageyama hated it. 

“What’s thé matter, baby?” Kageyama grunted, pulling Hinata down on him maybe a little bit harder, “Don’t want everybody to know how thoroughly you’re getting fucked by your alpha? Don’t want them to know how much of a whore you are for me?”

Hinata keened, stammering out a small, “But N-natsu.”

“It’s too late, she’s probably already heard your screams from earlier. You didn’t want to shut up then, did you? Too busy begging for more of my dick.” Kageyama reached one hand between them to wrap around Hinata’s dick. “Natsu already knows, and so will your mother when she comes home. This whole room reeks of your horny scent, probably even got through the doors. Your mom’s gonna know exactly how much of a slutty omega you are.” Hinata whimpered at that, but the clench of him around Kageyama spurred him on. “Everyone is gonna know tomorrow, at school. When they see you limping around, when you stink just like me. When our teammates see you covered in my marks when you change. And they’ll be so jealous, that I got to such a pretty omega before they did. That I’m the one that gets to fuck a good little omega; I’m the one who gets to be your alpha. The only one, right?”

Hinata was weeping into Kageyama’s shoulder as he choked out a response, “Right, Alpha.”

“Good omega,” Kageyama coos before he rammed up into Hinata’s warmth. Hinata was farther gone than he’d thought. The omega’s neck was bared as Kageyama fucked him; a silent plea to be bitten that was more from his body than him. Kageyama’s alpha preened at the sight. Hinata saw him as an acceptable mate, or at least his body did. The shirt that blocked his scent glands was a reminder, Hinata didn’t want a bite. So, he looked away. 

Hinata coming brought him back, slightly, more focused on his omega. The redhead came with a soft _Alpha_ that had Kageyama thrusting particularly hard. He was close to coming, but there was an itch in his chest that grew as he neared his peak, it moved from his chest, to his throat, and then made a home in his gums. 

“Bite,” Kageyama growled a warning. Hinata shook his head. 

“Can’t.” Hinata panted, but his voice wavered. He didn’t sound sure, like the denial hurt him. Maybe Hinata wanted the bite. Maybe if Kageyama pushed a little he would— No. 

“I know, not you,” Kageyama avoided opening his mouth too wide, not confident in his restraint, “Need to bite something.”

Hinata, blissfully understanding grabbed the pillow by his headboard, whining as Kageyama’s thrust continued, despite his movement. Kageyama wasn’t sure he could stop. 

As Hinata returned, he placed the pillow between them, before leaning in and placing his mouth next to Kageyama’s ear, “Can my alpha cum for me? Please?” 

That beyond does it for Kageyama. Immediately he buried his fangs into the pillow, and came so hard Hinata gasped at the feeling. His alpha growled at the fact that he wasn’t piercing real skin, but the fire in his skin calmed down because he’d came and the pillow smelled so much like Hinata. 

Too soon, Hinata pat Kageyama’s shoulder, “Up. Off.” Kageyama obeyed, lifting the omega off his dick, a much more difficult feat after coming. Once unsheathed, Kageyama realized that the condom had slipped off. It had fallen to the bed as soon as Hinata was off. He turned to alertHinata who was glaring at him. 

“You came in me,” Hinata was whining but it was an accusation, mostly. 

“Not on purpose,” Kageyama offered sheepishly. 

Hinata rolled his eyes, “I should’ve known when that last orgasm felt so... much.” Kageyama smirked at Hinata’s word choice, and received a pillow to the face, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Kageyama complained. 

“Well say less, and be a good alpha and clean me up. I feel filthy,” Hinata groaned, flopping back in the bed. 

Kageyama nodded, being called alpha apparently made him unable to fight against Hinata’s wishes. Was that why Daichi could never say no to Suga? Why Asahi always key Nishinoya climb him like a tree? Kageyama asked Hinata after he’d gotten them towels and washcloths from the bathroom, after sneaking across the hall. 

“Why can’t I say no to you? Is it an omega thing?” he asked as he wiped off Hinata who still looked hot, even covered in slick and cum (especially covered in slick and cum). 

Hinata scoffed, “ _You_ can’t say no to _me_ ? Hah! You’re the one I let fuck me boneless. I can’t say no to you, idiot.”

The ‘idiot’ fell out of Hinata’s mouth lovingly, so Kageyama didn’t argue it, “So what you’re saying is your weak for my alpha charms.”

“Your weak to my omega ones,” Hinata shot back, far too confident for a boy who was getting cum scooped out of him. 

Kageyama tried not show his pleasure at the amount he’d came inside, “Well, of course I am. You’re my omega.”

Hinata looked down at him, for a moment, big brown eyes searching, before his face split into a smile, “Leave my ass alone and come cuddle me.”

Kageyama dropped the cloth on the floor by the bed before he scooped Hinata into his arms. This was normal, the warmth of Hinata’s body being oh so closed, feeling the small puffs of Hinata’s breath on his chest. Usually they weren’t butt-ass naked but life changed, and Kageyama likes this one. They were quiet for a moment before Hinata craned his neck to peak up at Kageyama. 

“What?”

“I really like you.”

“I really like you, too.” Kageyama ignores the burn in his face as he said this, and to his delight, he’s gifted with a peck from Hinata. 

He nuzzled back into Kageyama’s chest. “We’re dating now,” he hummed contentedly, half-asleep, “Next time, we’ll bond.”

Kageyama sputtered at Hinata’s calm declaration, but it fell on deaf ears as the omega was fast asleep. Kageyama looked down at him, and couldn’t find the will to stay mad. Fine, okay then. If Hinata wanted to be bonded so badly, Kageyama had no objections, which is good because he also didn’t have the energy to object, eyes heavy as he also fell asleep. 

When they woke up it, it was to a woman screaming, the scent of a distressed omega bolting Kageyama up. A look at Hinata’s alarm clock told him that one; he was _not_ at his house, two; it was only 1am, much to early to be awake and three; Hinata’s mother was home by this time. He sleepily looked to the door to find aforementioned woman looking at him with wide eyes. 

Hinata was slower to rise, but the second he spotted his mother, he hid behind Kageyama. Kageyama glared back at him, this was his mom to deal with! 

“It’s not what it looks like,” is all he could weakly manage before the woman calmed down enough to speak. 

“Oh, Tobio,” she sighed heavily, leaning against the doorframe, “It’s just you. Thank god. I came home and the house was full of, uhh, excited alpha and Shouyo and I damn near had a heart attack. But if it was just you, then I’m not nearly as worried.”

Kageyama flushed deeply at how calmly the woman addressed the situation, “Ma’am it wasn’t— we didn’t—“

“Oh, Tobio,” she said, softly, “You are not good at lying on a good day. Don’t try your luck at lying in a situation like this.”

“I-I’m sorry,” he muttered. Hinata’s mom was an omega, so it wasn’t as if Kageyama’s alpha had to bow to her, but the woman seemed like someone who was worthy of submitting to anyway. 

“It’s okay, darling,” she said, with a smile. “Just make sure you make an honest man out of my Shouyo and we’ll be just fine. It’s about time we had an alpha round this house anyway. Night, boys.” She began to shut the door, before she paused and spoke, “And may I ask that if you do anything else tonight, you keep it down.”

Both boys flushed, but when Kageyama looked at Hinata with despair he was met only with a sharp smile, “That’s one parent down ‘til bite time!”

Kageyama pushed Hinata to the bed, “Shut up and go to sleep.”

“Don’t be so mean! My butt hurts!” Hinata cried, but he still drew close to Kageyama under the sheets. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You weren’t complaining when you were whining on my dick like a whore. Now you’re just whining like a baby.”

“Ah, but I’m  _ your _ whore,” Hinata sighed, always quick to fall asleep, “which means I’m also  _ your _ baby.” Kageyama couldn’t disagree, Hinata was right. He was Kageyama’s, almost completely. 

Kageyama couldn’t wait to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is terrible but it’s also the reason i probably have carpal tunnel now so i wasn’t going to NOT post are you kidding me?? i’m sorry if this was trash but i deadass wrote a college essay sized story in my notes app and i’m kind of losing my mind abt it.  
> also!!! PSA: do not use condoms like these idiots did here, if you’ve ejaculated into a condom, please change it out!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but it just lept out of my hands and now there’s two parts.


End file.
